Mickey's brotherly love
by kazzieka
Summary: Mickey hasn't been to wasteland in one year and wishes to return. He also been having wierd dreams about Ozzie. No insults, or anything. This is a yaoi between Oswald and Mickey, and if you don't like the pairing or, yaoi please don't read. If you do enjoy. Not my first story, but first fanfiction. It might take awhile, and I will finish it, but I have work and school.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Okay this is my first fanfiction, but not my first story, so no bad comments.

I know this might make alot of people angry, but this will proably be the first mickeyxoswald fanfiction, maybe? I havn't seen on yet, and inless someone post one before me, this will proably be the first. This story is kinda of a request, and not. I half like the oswald and mickey couple and sometimes not. But please no rude comments or threats or insults, about the pairing, the fanfiction, my writting, or my friend. (No I will not tell you her name, i don't want her bullied) Not trying to be mean or rude just saying, if you like the pairing enjoy, if not don't read. (Do you people just look for this stuff, to be mean?)

Intro

It has been a year since, Mickey has been to wasteland. Mickey had made many friends, including Oswald, his half brother. Oswald had hated Mickey, because Mickey had stole his popularity, due to the fact he was stolen by some company. But Mickey accidently released The Blot into wasteland, but oswald, captured it, but his "wife" had been turned to stone. Mickey then was dragged into wasteland and helped defeat the blot, and freeing Ortensia. And Mickey of course returned home, and got a scolding from Yen Sid. But it can't be just that can it...?

Chapter one

Mickey was sleeping in his room, he keep having dreams about wasteland and his adventures there, Mickey wanted to return to wasteland, but without 'causing trouble again. He sometimes would have nightmares about him not defeating the blot, and would wake up screaming and falling off the bed hitting his head. Mickey would get up, and look at the mirror, which was the one who led him into Yen Sid's lair, where he accidently released the Blot to wasteland. He would put his hand on the mirror, and of course not able to pass. He was also having wierd dreams about Oswald, (YAOI ALERT, YAOI ALERT!) (Why am I doing this? Not noticing nosebleed) He dream he was back in wasteland, but somewhere very diffrent. In Oswald's bed, of course this wouldn't bother him, except... Oswald was laying on top of him, Mickey was laying on the bed, he opened his eyes, seeing Oswald hovering over him. "Os...Oswald?" Mickey would ask opeing his eyes. "Yes...Mickey." He would reply. Mickey tried to move his arms but they were handcuffed to the bed. (Crap, major nosebleed, curse my friend, I think I might me a yaoi fangirl...Fanguy? Sorry for interupting you) "Ozzie, I'm handcuffed..." Mickey started to say. "SHH." Said Oswald like always in the dream. He put his hand on mickey chest, "Just go with it." he said rubbing his chest. "Ozzie, what are you...?" Mickey asked, blushing as his hand went lower, "Wait Ozzie!" Mickey protested, Oswald started unbuttoning mickey's pants. "Stop!" Mickey cried. "Don't resist. This will feel good." Oswald told him. "STOP!" Mickey screamed. Then Mickey awoke the dream, on the floor blushing. "Crap, that was a scary dream." Mickey told himself, rubbing his head. But what was the scariest, he was enjoying it in his dream. Micky got off the floor and looked at the mirror, he put his hand on the mirror, the mirror should have not moved, but it did this time, Mickey was shocked, but he went through the mirror anyway. Yen Sid was gone, from his lair and left the wasteland portal/model on the table, like last time. 'He should really get a glass case or something.' Mickey thought. Mickey stuck his hand at the model, and the portal opened, and mickey was sucked into wasteland, and the ironic part was where he landed. Mickey was falling, this wasn't fun but it was the only way he knew how to get in. Well he landed in the castle, in Oswalds bedroom, on his bed, on Oswald. Oswald was asleep intill something (a mouse) fell on top of him. "OOF!" They both said. Oswald looked up and what landed him, he saw something black, (Mickey's fur). 'The blot!' Oswald thought. He then saw the "blot" moving, (Mickey trying to get up) soon Oswald pounced on the "blot". Both falling off the bed. "Hey, Hey!" Mickey screamed and Oswald pounced on him. Oswald then saw it was Mickey. "Mickey?" Oswald asked. "Ozzie?" Mickey asked. "Brother!" Oswald said hugging him. Mickey blushed, even though Oswald didn't see him, Mickey was blushing because of the dream. Mickey put on a ackward smile, and slightly pushed Oswald off, but not hard to insult him. "How did you get here?" Oswald asked. "And why did you land on me?" Looking at him confused. "I got here through Yen Sid's model, and I didn't mean to land on you." Smiled Mickey ackwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Note 2: I know this was a short chapter, but I'm working on it. And yes I did get a small nosebleed, need to stock up on tissue. But I bet I wasn't the only one, smiling ackwardly like Mickey in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finallly!

Okay people, it's been awhile. I warned you, school, work, evil computer, other stuff and mind. Plus thinking of a new stories. Well it's been a year (a joke my friends made). Well my friend and other people on Fanfiction want me to continue. I was going to, but well it been a busy year, last year? I would have continued it on break but...UGH! And my school made us go back the day after new year. Well I had a happy christmas though...here your christmas present and new year present.

Oswald looked at Mickey funny as he rubbed his head, "Is there anymore danger? You "created"?" That stung Mickey. Mickey had "created" the Blot by accident, and even though he helped Oswald defeat it and saved Wasteland, he proably wasn't going to even let it go. He still had a grudge toward him, even if he didn't show it. But Mickey knew, he still hated Mickey for being Walt Disney (father's) most popular cartoon. "No." Mickey replied. "Good." Oswald sighted and left the room. "Ortensia!" Oswald called, but then he stopped, his ears flopped down, he looked sad. "Oh...Right." He mumbled. He seemed distracted. Like in a trance, not looking at Mickey, or really anything, he left the room, in a slow zombie like way. "Oswald?" Mickey said peering out the door, at his Half older brother. The older rabbit opened the door and left somewhere, it looked like he wanted to be alone. Mickey wasn't sure what to do, he saved wasteland and the other people of wasteland didn't seem to hate him. But what was he to do? Or go? He decided to look for Gus, his gremlin friend. It would be kinda hard though, since there must be hundreds, and ever since Mickey helped free them, they must be all over the place. Well I guess he supposed to chase gremlins right? No, that would just freak them out...Well if he finds one, he could just ask right? He freed them so they might be friends or atleast good allies. Then Mickey wondered what ever happened to the Mad doctor? Mickey shook his head. "No, I musn't think of that awful guy." Mickey told himself. Well after searching Wasteland, and wierd as it may, no was out of there house. Well soon, he found a gremlin. "Hey!?" Mickey called. However the gremlin paid no attention. "Hey!? Hey! Hey!" Mickey was getting annoyed, this gremlin was just ignoring him, and he helped them escape. However, Mickey didn't know that this gremlin had a ipod and was listening to music. (Yes, I gave them ipods) He was working out the roof to, and it also made alot of noise. Not only that but this was a very smart but very clumsy gremlin. His name is Ruffas (Roof-us) he dosn't ussally work on buildings, because of "accidents". Mickey began to walk off as the gremlin was dancing to something...(Make it the wierd song, that fun to dance to). And Ruffas accidently hit a giant brick, heading straight for Mickey. Mickey saw a huge shadow above Mickey looked up, "Hey kid watch out!" Ruffas called, but it was to late, it was going faster and faster towards him. Mickey couldn't move, he was stunned. You know how when your about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, well for mickey it didn't happen, besides it would proably take to long. Mickey closed his eyes, before he died. Then splat...Wait no splat! He wasn't dead, he looked up Oswald was on top of him shielding him from the giant brick. You know how people bleed when there hurt, it the opposite for cartoons, they have black paint inside them, I call it smudge. Well Oswald was covered in smudge. OH NO! Mickey thought. Not another Nightmare! He then left out a loud scream, but it was kinda hard. Do you want to know why it was hard for him to scream? It not a nightmare, trust me. But Mickey didn't think this was a nightmare, because he was almost killed or Oswald saved him. Not because Oswald almost dead or because he was covered in smudge but because Oswald was lip to lip with him, when Oswald jumped in to save him there lips locked and it felt intended. Oswald had kissed him!

Chapter 3 comming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

as promised to my friend, I swear the things I do for friends and now viewers, don't worry I love you guys and a shout out to my friend. I making chapter 3 today, and I didn't know viewers would respond so quickly? Well since its been awhile since I wrote, I thought might as well give you another chapter? I also going to do other yaoi. But not intill I atleast get to chapter five on this and I'll still continue to write it or finish it. I know the chapters are short, I don't have spellcheck and I have wordpad on my computer and it dosn't do anything speacial, plus it makes it seem like I wrote more than I thought. I going to try dowload a new wordpad with better spellcheck, and I have windows. No offense to windows or window users, but windows tends to catch virus easy. Also my virus software expired, etc...I'm going to try get a new laptop for my birthday, since it's January 31st. (Happy birthday to me)! And I want one thats proably from apple or a MAC! I would have done this chapter sooner, I was going to do it but when I came home but Godzilla was on, one of my favorite movie monsters/anti hero. At school I was trying to think of more ideas for MickeyxOswald, and I did. But it was kinda hard, since the teachers don't like you daydreaming or want you to pay attention. Annoying friends (but you got to love them). The teachers are inforcing us to pay attention, and making work harder. Okay time for MickeyxOswald as your counting on.

Chapter 3

Mickey woke up, he was in bed. "Another bad dream or was it just two in the same day?" Mickey asked himself. So Oswald wasn't hurt? Mickey did felt like he was hurt, and he could barley see. "Ah! Mickey your awake!" Came a friendly Gremlin voice. "Gus?!" Mickey cried excited to see his new gremlin friend...even though he could barley see him. "Yes! My friend!" Replied Gus. Mickey tried to rise up but he was in to much pain. "Don't stress yourself, you didn't get hurt very much. Your very lucky, Oswald saved you." Said Gus. "Oswald?!" Mickey claimed trying to get back up, but it was hard for him. It wasn't a dream! "Where's Oswald?" Mickey exclaimed. "Calm down now Mickey!" Gus told him panickly. " Look,If you can, look over to the side." Gus told him in now a calm voice. Mickey did and Oswald was right beside him, wearing a black blindfold. And his chest has been bandaged. So had his wrist and half of his arm but not his hand. Mickey blushed not looking at Gus, wondering if Oswald had kissed him or not. But he quickly recovered before Gus could suspect anything. "Oswald didn't break anything, but he was pretty messy and sprained a couple things, he just lost alot of smudge. Well, he is Oswald the lucky rabbit." Gus chuckled. " Oh! and he will also be blind for a hour, and he'll wake up soon to. If he wakes up, he'll proably be panicky, so try to calm him down." Gus told him. "What happened? And why are we in the same bed?" Mickey asked, a blushing a little, but Gus didn't notice. "Well, one of are gremlins," Gus paused after he said gremlins, like it was a bad thing. "Ruffas, was not paying attention, and a brick fell, Oswald saved you from being crushed." Gus sighted. "Roofas is one of are, "clumsy" gremlins." Gus added. Mickey heard him but all he thought was, Oswald saved me? Why? Did he really kiss me? As Mickey was staring off into space, Gus sighted..."I'll just leave you alone. This must be a shock to you..." Mickey nodded, not really paying attention. Mickey thought about the kiss, Oswald gave him, if it happened. He kissed me, did it really happen...If it did, I think I enjoyed it?! Should I confront him? No, he's injured, and if it didn't happen, he'll think I'm crazy, Besides were brothers. It proably didn't mean anything. It could be a brother thing, or it could have happened by accident. Oswald dosn't see me that way...Besides he has Ortensia...But if it did happen why did I seem to enjoy it. I don't have feelings for Oswald, he my older brother! "Ortensia!" Came Oswald voice. Mickey jumped as Oswald screamed that...Is he awake? Mickey thought.  
Suddenly Oswald turned around a grabbed Mickey by the torso, pulling himself toward him and laying on Mickey chest. Please...Please...Let this be a dream...Mickey prayed. Mickey froze as Oswald started gently rubbing his chest. This is a dream...This is a dream...Mickey wasn't sure if that was his own mind telling him that or himself. "Ortensia." Oswald said still rubbing Mickey chest, Mickey still was scared to move, but he relaxed Oswald was dreaming...Mickey then let out a breath and tried to move away, But somehow, Oswald, even in dreamland knew he was moving. He grabbed mickey again and held Mickey toward his chest. "Ortensia...Ortensia...Ortensia." Oswald called over and over, stroking Mickey head. Oswald was surprisingly strong. Mickey blushed very red as Oswald did this. Then he sighted and called out..."Oswald! Oswald! Wake up! Wake up! It's me Mickey, your suffacting me! I'm not Ortensia!" Mickey said angrly, Mickey was suprised at himself. He never felt so angry or so embarrassed. Yet he didn't know why. Oswald suddenly let Mickey go and rose but he couldn't. He began turning his head..."Mickey?" Oswald asked in almost a whisper. "Mickey?!" He called again, but louder and panicky. Mickey grabbed his hand, and blushed. Thankfully, he can't see. I need to stop blushing, I don't think of Oswald that way. He's my older brother, and he started doing that wierd stuff. It all because of that stupid dream. Mickey still hurt from accident and Oswald Ortensia attempts, but he found his strength to get up, still holding out to Oswald hand. "I'm right here..." Mickey replied weakly. Oswald grasped his hand back, "I feel you, but I can't see you?" Oswald asked. "Your won't be able to see, for an hour atleast." Mickey replied. Oswald sighted, atleast its not forever." He stated. For a seconded it looked like Oswald was going to add something else, but he didn't he then rose himself and grabbed Mickey in for a hug, "Thank God your alive." He whispered in his ear, he sounded sad. Like when he was looking for Ortensia. He then quickly let Mickey go and laid back down. "I'm...I'm going back to sleep now." Oswald said weakly. "Okay." Mickey replied. Mickey was about to leave...When Oswald grabbed his wrist, "Don't go...Don't leave me, your also hurt..." Mickey blushed again, but replied. "Okay." And laid beside Oswald, still holding onto his wrist when he feel asleep. Mickey thought about what happened. I wonder where Ortensia is? Did something happen to her? Should I ask Oswald? No. It proably to much for him...If anything happened to her. And Gus never answered my question, why are we sharing the same bed? It proably no big deal, but I feel he's keeping something from me, so is Oswald. And where was everyone in town? And more importantly, did Oswald kiss me?!

I wonder did something happen to Ortensia? And did Oswald really kiss him, I think Gus and Oswald are keeping secrets from mickey. Find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

OswaldxMickey chapter 4

Okay guys, I'm going to attempt to write chapter 4, I need to think of new ideas...But I think I can manage, like a boss. Okay I would also done this sooner but Castie or cassie was on, and I wanted to watch it. I also had family problems...etc.

Mickey awoke in bed, Oswald wasn't there. Mickey wondered if Oswald gained his eyesight back? Mickey sighted. He arose, feeling much better...He thought about visiting, those bunny kids of Oswald's. They seemed to really like him, and he liked them to. But he wondered if they were about to. Mickey got up and left the castle, toward Mickey junkmountian ready to see the little bunny children. As he entered, still noone out, he heard a little cry. He had spoted one of the bunny children sad, and alone. He looked like he wanted a friend, "Hey, little guy." Mickey told the little bunny. The bunny looked at him excitedly and rushed toward him as Mickey scooped him up in his arms. The little bunny snuggled into Mickey's arms and Mickey patted and rubbed his ears. The little bunny suddenly jumped out of mickey's hands and ran past a few junk piles, Mickey unsure if he was playing or just wanted to be alone. Mickey followed him anyway. As mickey followed his newphew he saw some of the Mickey's have been gone, Oswald proably removed some, unsure. Suddenly he heard the young one squeak and Mickey ran faster, the little one was hanging over the edge of the clift. Mickey ran toward the young bunny, Oswald's kids are name Oswald Jr. then a number, but Mickey decided to call him Jumpy. Jumpy was hanging over the clift. Mickey rushed to grab the little one, but suddenly the clift was breaking. "Grab my hand!" Mickey told the Jumpy, Jumpy tried to raise his little paw toward Mickey's hands but it was to small. Mickey tried to go far down as he could to grab the little one, but the clift came comming apart. "Your going to have to jump!" Mickey told him. Jumpy shook his head, he was to scared. If only...Mickey thought. Mickey this time used his feet to hook onto the clift as he reached for jumpy. CRACK! Oh no! Thought Mickey as he quickly grabbed Jumpy. The clift began to fall, Then something grabbed Mickey around the waist, and jumped his away from the clift, with jumpy. When Mickey opened his eyes, Oswald was on top of him and Jumpy was craddled in his arms. "Are you two, okay?" Oswald panted. Mickey blushed..."Y...Yeah." Mickey studdered. "You look a little red, do you have a fever? Are you sick?" Said Oswald caressing his cheek. "N-No..." Mickey said quickly moving Oswald's hand. Jumpy was smiling...I think he's enjoying this. Mickey thought. He quickly backed away from Oswald and stood up. "I-I'm fine." He said still blushing. "Are you sure?" Oswald asked. "Yeah." Mickey replied. "Thanks." Mickey told Oswald. Oswald smiled at him and Mickey smiled back. They were looking at each other in the eyes for a long time, smiling. The little one squirmed in Mickey's hands, but seeing the two smile at each other made him snicker. They were proably five or feet away from each other but they felt so close. So sexy...WAIT WHAT? Mickey screamed is his head. As he thought of that. He quickly turned around hidding his blush. Breaking the smile. "Uhhh...Mickey are you okay?" Asked Oswald. "I'm fine." Said Mickey as a robot. He then turned around and walked toward Oswald like in a trance and handed Oswald Jumpy. "Here." He said. Oswald looked at Mickey in the eyes, concerned. Making Mickey blush again. What is wrong with me, he thought. "I'm fine, really." Mickey told Oswald reassuringly. "Okay..." Oswald said, but still keep the concerned look on his face. Why am I having such wierd dreams...Suchh wierd accidents...and such weird thoughts?! Also were is everybody?! Oswald looked at Mickey as he banged his head against a statue, Mickey saw him looking at him and turned back to hitting his head, before he knew it Oswald was behind him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Are you really sure your okay, Mickey?" Oswald asked, in a worried sympathic voice. "Uh...Yeah." Mickey replied, turning back to hitting his head. Oswald thought for a minute and turned toward Jumpy in his arms, trying to contain his laughter at Oswald and Mickey. "Okay, little one, you shouldn't wander around here. Go home or something, but no here. I'll deal with you later though, I have more important things." He told the little bunny putting him down, as he scappered off. Oswald turned toward Mickey, still hitting his head. "I don't think your okay, your hitting your head, that must hurt, and your keep turning red, you should come back to the castle." Oswald told Mickey. Mickey blushed again. "See! There you go again! Don't make me get a mirror!" Oswald said angrly. Mickey didn't want Oswald finding out these weird things he been dreaming and thinking, he's his brother and it he would think he's wierd. He also wondered why Oswald was angry. "Your turning even more red!" Oswald shouted at him. "I believe you, but I'm okay. And why are you yelling at me?" Mickey asked him. Oswald stopped and looked at him sympathic again. "I'm sorry, Mickey. Your just scaring me and I'm worried." His said in a gentle voice, he's never heard before. "Your not okay, and your my younger half brother, and I can be concerned aboout you. Also your not okay, and your comming back to castle, even if I have to carry you or drag you." Oswald stated. "I understand Oswald, but really I'm okay." Mickey tried to give a reasuring smile, but Oswald huffed and grabbed Mickey wrist, not letting him go. "I said I was Okay Oswald!" Mickey told Oswald, as Oswald dragged him along side him. "Your not, and we're going back to the castle. Mickey sighted, "Okay, but can you slow down?" Mickey asked, Oswald slowed down. Soon they were back at the castle, Gus was there to greet them. "Hi, guys!" Gus greeted. Oswald just huffed, still dragging mickey, and passed Gus. "Hi G-" Mickey didn't get to finish sentence 'cause Oswald jerked him and went faster. "What's wrong Oswald?" Mickey asked. "Nothing." Oswald stated. "Yes, there is." Mickey replied. "I don't want to talk about it." Oswald stated. Mickey didn't push on. Oswald then stopped at a certain room and pushed the door open. Mickey saw the room was not the same room he was in. This room had a giant window with flowers around it, and pink curtains. There was a large king sized bed, proably one of the biggest one's you seen. Mickey then also noticed it was a "love bed". Mickey blushed, it was proably Ortensia and Oswald's room. Mickey tried to ignore that and looked at the rest of the room. The wallpaper was blue, and there was a desk and a nightstand on both sides of the bed. This was a large room. It even had a stero and a flat screen tv. Mickey wondered, if this was the room they slept in or "did it". They were married, and had kids, unsure if the stork brought them are not, but they proably "did stuff". "You stay in this, room. I want you to lay down." Oswald told, Mickey. Mickey was still blushing at the if they "did stuff" thing, he barley noticed. When he did notice, "Hey, wait! I want to ask you a question?!" Mickey asked as he turned around. But Oswald was half way out the door, "You just did." He chuckled and left as the door closed behind him. Mickey huffed, Mickey, looked at the bed, Oswald want his to get into that? How was he supposed to sleep. He been having wierd thought and dreams about Oswad, and even thought Mickey dosn't like it he does, and Oswald expects him to climb into His and Ortensia's love bed. Mickey was major blushing, but he got into the bed anyway. This was an extremly comfy bed, it felt like it really hasn't been used. Despite it being a love bed, Mickey felt like he could sleep in it, and he took a short nap. Then he heard someone in the room, he keep his eyes closed. Soon he felt hard rubbin on chest. He didn't like this, it hurt. He glazed up and it was Oswald. Soon Oswald bent down and bit Mickey's ear, hard. Mickey screeched. "Oswald, that hurt! What are you...?" Soon Oswald was pulling on Mickey's pants hard. "Shut up, Mickey, your mine!" Oswald stated in a scary voice. Mickey then let out a blood hurling scream. Mickey opened his eyes again and saw Oswald apove him, Mickey then tried to attack Oswald, but Oswald grabbed his wrist, so Mickey wouldn't hurt him as he was rolling around. "Mickey! It was a dream. It's me, Oswald." Oswald said in a calm and demanding voice. Mickey calmed down and began silently sobbing. "Mickey, it's okay. It's okay." Slightly rubbing mickey face. Oswald then got onto the bed and brought Mickey's face to his chest. Mickey seemed to calm as Oswald was rocking him, gently. And one hand rubbing his head. Oswald gently kissed his head and continued rocking him. Mickey didn't care, he feel asleep.

Okay, I would have finished this Friday but, I took a nap after writting a paragraph and well...Then today I had to go out of town. However, I finished the chapter hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Had to go out of town again, I might not upload this till Monday or Tuesday. Plus I have a great plot line for the story but there are in between parts, I need to think about. So don't get mad at me.

Chapter 5

Mickey woke up in Oswald's arms. Mickey noticed that Oswald was snoring. Mickey was glad because he was blushing again, however, Oswald's snoring made him snicker. Mickey looked at Oswald ears, they were tilt over, he laughted. It made him look cute. He got one hand out of Oswald's grip and began petting Oswald's ears, there so soft...Mickey thought and smiled to himself. Suddenly Oswald's eyes flew opened and he looked at Mickey. Mickey quickly took his hand away, and mumbled, "Sorry." "It's okay." Oswald said, letting go of Mickey. "Are you okay, Mickey?" He asked. "Yeah." Mickey mumbled. "Do you still want to rest?" Oswald asked. "N-No." Mickey replied. "You said, you wanted to ask me a question?" Oswald asked him. "Y-Yeah..." Mickey stampered. "Well...What?" Oswald chuckled. "I was wondering, where everyone was...?" Mickey asked. "Oh." Oswald ears went down, for a second, but went back up. "There proably at home, no one seems to want to be out. They will proably be out today later or tomorrow." Oswald told Mickey. Mickey wanted to ask why they were all at home and not about, but he didn't want to push it. "O-Okay, just wondering." Mickey mumbled. "Do you want to go swimming?" Oswald asked. "Swimming?" Mickey asked confused. "Yeah, I guess you would be bored, around here." Oswald replied. Mickey didn't want to tell Oswald he never swam before, but he went ahead anyway. Mickey didn't know they had lakes in Wastleland, but they did. "Here we are!" Oswald said proudly. Mickey saw a gaint pond, that kinda looked like a swimming pool. Mickey thought for a moment, they had no bathing suites, and he didn't want to swim in his clothes...Soon Oswald started taking off his pants, Mickey blushed. "Oswald what are you doing?" Mickey asked. Oswald smirked at him, havn't you heard of Skinny dipping?" Oswald asked him. Mickey slightly blushed, he heard of skinny dipping, but never done it. "B-" Oswald quickly jumped in the lake. "Join me Mickey!" Oswald called laughing, splashing around in the lake. Mickey sighted, he quickly took of his shorts and ran and jumped in the pool. Before he noticed, the pool was to deep, he was going to the bottom. He then saw Oswald comming after him. He quickly grabbed hold of Oswald hands and wrapped his legs around Oswald's waist, like a child. "Mickey, whats wrong?" Oswald asked. Mickey was clinging onto Oswald as a child would to it's parent. "I've never swam before." Mickey told him. Oswald chuckled at this, "Fine, I'll teach you." Oswald told him. Oswald took Mickey by the waist and lead him toward a rock, to hold on to. "Now, you kick your legs." Oswald instructed and Mickey done so. Oswald then showed him how to swim with his arms and later Mickey learned the doggy paddle. Soon they were resting on the shore, Mickey and Oswald still remained "Nude". Soon Oswald came and wrapped his arm around Mickey, "Hey, Mickey." He whispered, in his ear. "Lets have some fun." He smirked. Mickey blushed, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Aww...The little mouse is blushing," Oswald said grabbing his ears and forcing Mickey to kiss him. Mickey soon pushed him away, blushing. "What was that Oswald?!" Mickey screamed at Oswald. Before he knew it, Mickey was pinned down and Oswald trying to remove his shorts. Mickey screamed. "Mickey!" Mickey opened his eyes. Oswald was over him, looking worried again. "I'm fine, Ozzie." Mickey told him. "But, you were screaming, and yelling for me." Oswald stated. Mickey wondered why he would call for Oswald, even though, he was hurting him. "Ummm...Why don't we do something else?" Mickey asked. Oswald thought for a moment and slightly nodded. "Okay, how about we go visit, town? I'm pretty sure the people are back to town." Oswald said, in a grumble. "Why do you sound mad, Oswald?" Mickey asked. "It's a long story." He sighted, his ears drooping. But his ears went back up quickly. Mickey thought about going to see Horace **Horsecollar** or Clarabelle Cow. "Well, not everyone going to be in town." Oswald stated. "They kinda...Died." Oswald said gloomy. "DIED?!" Mickey asked jumpy. "Yeah. Calm down, Mickey. I'll tell you about it later." Oswald said. Mickey was confused, but he did want to see if any of his old friends, lived. Soon they were in town, and of there were people in the town. They looked gloomy, but as they seen Mickey, they waved or gave off nice smiles. "Oswald, we don't have to see anyone now, we can do something else." Mickey suggested. Oswald thought for a moment..."Okay, we can do something else, how about...We go back to the castle or something...And paint, or plant something?" Oswald suggested, as he kicked a stone on the ground. Mickey thought it was funny that he suggested to Plant "Something". Maybe he got it from Ortensia, he thought. Ortensia loved planting flowers, and Ortensia hasn't been around in awhile...So maybe he misses her? He thought to himself. "Okay, we can do both." Mickey suggested. Oswald nodded, and headed toward the castle. Oswald has been sad, alot...I wonder if he's okay?

Sorry for the long wait. Give me till saturday. I also opened another yaoi story, and school is a problem...I'll continue don't worry. Oh and if anyone wondering...I'm a guy. Weird right? My yaoi friend, said I sound like a girl...grr.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late delay, I been having trouble with my account and other stuff.

Mickey and Oswald headed toward the castle, and they did paint and plant stuff, "That's enough for today." Oswald said rubbing his head. "Mickey, have you been having wierd dreams latley?" Oswald asked him. Mickey blushed thinking about him and oswald, but the blush soon faded. "I guess, why?" He asked. "Well there is a device where, someone can go into your dreams and I thought since you seem to be having nightmares,maybe I can help you?" Oswald suggested. "Umm. Yeah maybe. How did you know I been having wierd dreams latley?" Mickey asked. "Just the way you been acting." He replied.

I know this is a short story but give me time, I havn't been here in awhile and excuse my spelling. But I guess this is it.


End file.
